One Break
by klcm
Summary: So Shemar Moore broke his leg... for real! So I converted it to Morgan's broke his leg and Garcia likes a wounded Adonis! ONEshot turned TWOshot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

'You infuriate the hell out of me! Always have to be the hero!' Garcia scolded as she packed away the groceries she had got in. 'It's always you that has to run in first and look what happens now! You break your leg!'

'Baby girl...' Morgan urged to help her calm down.

'No! Derek Morgan! It could have been so much worse... a broken leg is fine, if you like to be confined! Energizer bunnies do not like to be house bound for 6-8 weeks.'

'You think I'll be house bound?' He joked in disbelief.

'Well if I have anything to do about it!'

'Garcia...'

'No... who was it that forced me to rest up when I was shot? Oh yeah, YOU!'

'Now what... is this pay back?' She smirked and got back to tidying up. 'Do I get you house bound with me for 6-8 weeks?'

'You'll be lucky angel.'

'Oh yeah I would be.' He said in returned and heard her laugh. 'Would it be so damn hard?'

'Oh very.' She quipped at him, her back still turned to him, he knew she was angry with him; she always was when he got himself hurt on the job. She turned to him, placed both hands on the countertop. 'Right...' She approached and grabbed some cushions. 'Let's get you comfortable.'

'Baby... you don't have to.'

'Leg up Morgan...' She looked at him when he didn't respond. 'I'll use force if need be.' She said and he put his leg up the best he could, she placed a hand gently underneath to help and then bent down to arrange the cushions in a comfortable manner on his coffee table, he had to suppress the growl in his chest as he saw the ample cleavage that he loved the most, but was disrupted as she put his leg down gently and stood up. 'Well?'

'Feels good.' He said and smiled at her. 'So Nurse Garcia... how have you plotted the evening out?'

'Well I plan to cook for you and then shift you to bed doped up.' She smiled sweetly and walked to his kitchen.

'Oh really? Do I get a night nurse?'

'Yeah... Rossi.'

'Ooh... burn baby girl burn!' He said sounding wounded all the time smiling, he knew her too well. 'You wound me goddess.'

'You'll survive hot stuff I'm sure... but you have me! From Monday you're on your own... although I think your mom would be a help.'

'I can survive.' He said and looked at her. 'Order in baby... then come and sit with me.' She raised an eyebrow and realised how late it was, she gave up and ordered in a Chinese, he realised it was all of his favourite stuff. 'You trying to make me feel better by any chance?'

'Maybe.' She said grabbing them a drink each and sitting down with him, although she didn't get comfortable. 'Right.... film?' She looked over her shoulder in time to change him staring.

'I don't mind... how about the new one we bought the other day?'

'No action handsome? Trying to take the sting away of not being like Bruce Willis in Die Hard?' She quipped and felt him whack her playfully, she couldn't help but laugh. 'You can be a macho man and not need to take on the baddies for a while.'

'You liked the infirmed demeanour?'

'Makes you easy.' She said and heard him laugh aloud as she sorted the film out all the time she was aware of his eyes. 'Lapping the view up enough?' She asked before she turned and sat back down. 'I'm pulling your leg handsome... your good one that is.'

'You had enough with the jokes yet?'

'Not quite... the moment will pass.'

'Oh good.' He said and pulled her back so he had his arm around her. She sat quite comfortably as he played with the curls in her hair like usual until she saw him wiggling his toes.

'You okay there hot stuff?'

'I got an itch.' He said slightly embarrassed, he looked at her and saw concern and momentarily relaxed.

'Where about's?' She asked as she sat on the coffee table next to his leg. 'Here?' She said as he put her index finger by his toes, he shook his head so she lowered her finger. 'Here?'

'Closer.'

'So here?' She got a vigorous head shake and looked around for something to help. 'Hmmm.' She pondered and smiled. 'I got an idea.' He watched her disappear into his bedroom and come out with coat hanger, he raised his eye brow until he realised what her plan was, he then watched her use it to rid of his itch. 'From that face can I tell I've hit spot?'

'Perfectly.' He said and felt her pull the hanger out and lay it on the sofa. 'Where did that idea come from?'

'You aren't the only one to have broken their leg before.' She said settling down again.

'You have?' She nodded and he gestured her to look at him. 'So what other wonders do you have from experience?'

'None handsome, I was in the underground... I had to sort things out alone.'

'So that's why you won't leave me?'

'Exactly.' She then got up and answered the door; she looked at him and smiled. 'Why not accept the help if it's offered?'

'You'd do that for me?'

'You've done it for me.' She dished up the food and took him his plate before grabbing hers and taking a seat on the armchair to his left. They ate in relative silence all the time Morgan couldn't really believe Garcia was sticking around to help him but he realised he couldn't doubt it, it was Garcia after all.

Once they had eaten she took his plate and washed up, and then tidied up completely, feeding Clooney en route. 'It's late handsome...'

'Give me the pills, I'll take and sit around until I feel tired.' He dealt with her. 'I want more film cuddles.' She complied and handed him the pills and then settled down after getting a new drink and putting in his room and leaving it with sheets for her to make up a bed on the couch. He patted the seat next to him and she literally fell into his embrace, she knew she wouldn't be there long.

She sighed when she heard his breathing turn heavy and rhythmic; she gently eased herself forward and watched him. 'God why do I have to love my best friend?' She muttered confused.

'Because your best friend loves you.' He said from behind her, she shot to look at him, slight terror in her eyes. 'I love you even more for coming here and looking after me.'

'Best friends... it's part of the contract.' She said standing up. 'Let's get you to bed Agent Morgan.' She lifted his foot and placed it on the floor before grabbing his crutches and helping him stand upright; before she could react he caught her lips.

'I don't think you understand baby girl... I... Derek Morgan... the idiot... am... IN... love... with... you.' He saw her blush and smiled. 'And now I have 4 days to lap up with you silly girl and I so will.' He then took his crutches and followed her into the bedroom; he snatched another kiss before he finally fell into a slumber, a smile on his lips.

Garcia left the room beaming, she didn't know if reality was being kind or if her imagination was playing tricks and being cruel but all she knew was that for once she loved Derek Morgan being hurt.

----------------------------------------------------

_What'd you think?_

A/N: Hands up who wants to give TLC to Shemar Moore? (My hands up) So yeah... convert to M/G TLC and its a perfect recipe for love! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, well, well... that went down rather well! Seems a sequel/ chapter 2 was wanted!!! So I have gone with a chapter two and done it! :)

Enjoy!

Okay so this soooo won't happen now! :( Writer are not making Moore's broken leg a part of the script for Season 5! No M/G TLC... that is so needed!

It's time to dream again!

-=-=-=-=-=-

Garcia lay in the darkened light of Morgan's living room, she couldn't sleep, her mind had just made the assertion that her best friend had admitted he loved her under the influence... of drugs. Great! She mutters her true feelings and her doped up best friend gets ear shot and proclaims the same feelings and the kiss. Oh the kiss beat all other kisses she had ever had but she couldn't shake the feeling that Morgan wouldn't remember by the time morning broke and he was awake. She turned on her side, and took to the looming sleep.

When she woke she felt nerves in her stomach, she knew she knew she had to act normal but she knew she couldn't. She got up and showered before dressing down for the day, skirt and a simple vest would do, she needed to be comfortable to keep one Derek Morgan rested. She left the room and put her go bag out of the way, keeping the place tidy, the last thing she needed was Morgan tripping and hurting himself furthermore. She started breakfast, the plan was to take that and his pills to him in bed.

'You didn't need to cook baby girl.'

She jumped and turned. 'Oh where are you going to?'

'Well I need to learn.'

'After a couple of days of rest.' She said and resumed cooking, he couldn't help but watch her, she was a domestic goddess as well as a general goddess to him. He noticed she was tensed, was she questioning his claim last night? He smirked silently, well that was about to change.

'Did you really call me an energizer bunny last night?' He asked confused, playing on it to see her worry that the pills were strong enough to make the night before fuzzy.

'I did indeed sugar.' She said without turning to look at him.

'Is it a new nickname?'

'If you want it to be... then we can... well... add it to our friendly banter.' He frowned at that, friendly banter, no way was that about to stay like that.

'I would yeah... our friendship will just make everyone laugh more.' He said sounding absolutely oblivious, he watched her dish the food and turn round.

'Sit.' She told him, her mind playing up on her. He simply complied and sat down before having his breakfast put in front of him, along with a drink. 'Eat... then you can have some more pills and rest.'

'Can I skip the pills... and rest? I think we need to talk.'

'Oh.' Penelope replied slightly unnerved. 'About what hot stuff?

'That's for me to know and you to find out.'

'Now that's no fair!'

'Well you'll just have to wait for me to finish this delicious breakfast.'

'Fine... but after you are taking the pills.'

'Deal baby girl.' He said and started to eat, only minutes later to be joined by Penelope. 'So you still like me a cripple?'

'Like I said... you're easy like that.' She said and caught his look of lust; he couldn't mistake the look in her eyes either. 'But I promise not to take advantage of you... you didn't me.'

'No but I wish I had.'

'Excuse me?' Penelope said taken a back slightly.

He put his knife and fork down, pushed his plate away, breakfast could wait, this couldn't. 'Well... I told you I loved you when you were shot and I told you last night.'

'You remember that?'

'What last night?'

'Well yeah.'

'I was in perfect sanity when I said that I was in love you with baby girl.' He said and manoeuvred the best he could to sit opposite her. 'And when I called myself an idiot I wasn't lying, I am for more reasons one. I'm an idiot for making you go through hell every time I get hurt, I'm an idiot for not acting on my feelings, I'm an idiot for letting you go off with Lynch and I'm an idiot for being scared.'

'Scared?'

'To act on what I felt... I was scared to lose you.'

'Well... I was scared to act too... scared to lose you.' She said and saw him smile. 'Seems we're in the same boat.'

'Seems we are princess.' He said beaming at her. 'Now come here and give me a kiss... I'm looking forward to lapping up these next couple of days with you... and on Monday I'll get Hotch round and talk to him.'

'I'll move jobs.'

'No you won't... I'll move if need be but I like to know you're in the safe hands of the team.' He stood his ground and pulled her for a kiss, when they pulled away he smiled with his eyes. 'Now that is the best kiss I have ever had.'

'Mm.. I have to agree.' She said before letting him finished eating, their talk was over, a new chapter started. It was only later that day as they sat on the couch, Clooney at their feet, cuddled like usual, that he realised he had had domestic bliss for too long but had over looked it, and it was only then since breaking his leg that he thanked it, he had what he wanted and from the look on Penelope's face she had what she wanted too.

----------------------------------------------------

_**A/N:**_ So the ONEshot's now a TWOshot!! He remembered! Of course he would! It's an M/ story!! The best kind! :P


End file.
